Forever (Darkest Powers: Chloe and Derek)
by Jmkinsey
Summary: About Chloe and Derek after the last book in the series. Some of the events that happened in the book did not happen leading up to this story. Bear with me. This is my first Darkest Powers FanFiction. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It had been three days. Three days since our freedom. Three days since I had murdered Davidoff. Three days since Derek and I had been together. Three days since we had found Kit and were finally safe.

We had traveled to Vermont to find Kit, hoping that we wouldn't have to run anymore. Once we found him things seemed to slow down. We didn't have to watch our every move to make sure we were safe, we didn't even have to worry about each other as much. Except for Derek. He stayed the same, alert and focused on keeping all of us safe. We didn't get much time alone because my Aunt Lauren didn't approve of him. She thought he was going to hurt me. She thought, after all he had done to free her and protect her, that he was a monster. And Derek believed her. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to be able to talk to him alone but Aunt Lauren was practically my shadow. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ugh!" I said as Tori entered the room.

"What's up with you? Wolf boy not free right now?" She laughed. I scowled at her. "Okay, what is it. Tell me." she said as she plopped down onto my bed next to me.

"Aunt Lauren is hovering because she thinks Derek is untrustworthy and she basically acts like he's going to kill all of us." I ranted. "I just can't take it anymore, I can't talk to him or kiss him or even say hello without her giving me suspicious looks. And I also hate having to keep it a secret from Simon because he has a right to know." I hated talking about my Aunt this way but it was true. She was babying me, and wouldn't even let me talk to him.

"She can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but hey, how about we make a plan for her to get to know Derek better and give her a chance to realize he's not some scary monster." Tori smiled.

"That would be great. Thanks Tori." I said. "But I still need to talk to him, like now. He's been really self-conscious ever since she talked to him the other day in the lab. He's been really down and I just want to make sure everything is okay." I sighed, letting myself fall back onto my bed.

"Go talk to him. Sneak into his room tonight. He and Simon aren't sharing a room anymore because there is an extra one. Ill keep watch and make sure she doesn't wake up. As much as I hate you two, you guys really need to talk." She laughed.

"Thanks Tori. I appreciate it." I grinned at her.

"Hey, you owe me big time though." She exclaimed getting up off of my bed.

"You never cease to amaze me. Such a charmer." I laughed as I got up and put my hair in a ponytail. I slid my slippers onto my feet and opened the door quietly. She winked at me as I closed the door behind me. I stepped into the dark hallway and stumbled around for a bit. I still wasn't used to this new house, it was a lot bigger than the other safe house. It took me a few minutes of stumbling in the dark and stubbing my toe at least twice when I found the door I was looking for. I was about to knock when it opened and in front of me stood Derek, shirtless and sweaty.

"You know, you should probably be quieter when you're trying to sneak into your boyfriend's room at night. I swear you probably woke up the whole house." He smiled and reached for my elbow, ushering me into his dark room. I was embarrassed but I laughed it off. He sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him encouraging me to do the same. When I did he slunk his arm around my shoulder and applied pressure so I would lean on him. I looked up at him and he sensed my worry.

"What's wrong Chloe?" he asked suddenly becoming anxious. I looked at him and then looked away. I didn't know how to say it. _Oh you know, my Aunt is practically stalking me and making you feel like a monster. No big deal._ I sighed and buried my face into his chest. His muscles tensed and I could feel the warmth soaking into my skin.

"Chloe?" he asked. "You can talk to me, you know that. Just tell me. What is going on?" I looked up at his worry creased face and he frowned. I knew I had to talk to him I just didn't know how.

"Derek." I began slowly and then I just let it all out. "I hate this. I hate how I can't talk to you. I hate how I can't even see you without my Aunt freaking out, pretending like you're some monster." Tears slid down my cheeks and fell onto his muscular chest. "I hate how you believe her and how I can't do anything to make it better. You're not a monster Derek. You're not going to hurt me, but she doesn't see that. You don't see that. I hate how you think you don't matter and how you want all of us to be alright but in doing that you don't want yourself to be alright. You don't think you are important and you think your only job is to protect us. But it's not. Derek! I care about you, I think you matter. And I love you." I started to sob and he just sat there shocked. I cried into his chest and then felt his warm hand on my back, only a thin shirt separating them.

A wet droplet fell onto my head. He lightly touched my chin and pulled up making me look into his eyes. He was crying. He looked so different. He placed his hands on my cheeks and leaned in until our lips were almost touching.

He whispered. "Chloe...Oh god Chloe." Tears streamed down his face and I closed the gap between us. I couldn't stand to see the pain in his eyes so I closed mine, letting his tears mix with mine. He kissed me back gently and then with more force but then he pulled away. He made me meet his gaze but in doing so I just started to cry even harder.

"Chloe.. I-I." he stifled back a sob. "I don't even know what to say. I love you Chloe. I love you so much. But I don't want to hurt yo-"

"You wont hurt me!" I screamed. "I know you Derek. You can control it. You would never hurt me. I know that." I started to cry again. I leaned away from him and stood up. He tried to follow but I pushed him away. I didn't know what I was doing anymore. I couldn't let him think he was a monster. He wasn't. I backed into the corner of his room and sobbed into my hands. Only a few seconds passed until I felt his warmth radiating towards me. He grabbed my hands but I wouldn't look at him, tears still falling from my eyes. I couldn't look at him.

"Chloe. Please, just look at me. I love you. Please Chloe. I will control it, I promise. I can do it. I won't hurt you okay." he paused before going on. "I'm not a monster, I know that. You make me see that. I don't believe what your aunt said. Please Chloe. I love you." He looked down. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. Immediately his arms went around me and we stood like that. I felt safe In his arms. Who knows how long we stayed like that, but by the time I pulled back both of us had stopped crying. He bent down and kissed me softly.

"I love you." he whispered as he put his hands on my small waist.

"I love you." I whispered back smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to silence. Usually I would at least hear Tori snoring let alone her mumbling in her sleep, but the room was silent. I bolted upwards suddenly feeling very alone and looked around. No sign of Tori. I got out of bed confused. Light shown in through the window as I threw on my bathrobe and headed downstairs. There was no noise as I walked down the stairs almost tripping on the last one. I heard a grunt of laughter but saw no one. I walked into the kitchen but no one was there. Suddenly a pair of arms snaked around my waist and I let out a scream. I whipped around to see Derek concern crossing his face. I smiled at him and in an instant the concern was gone. I heard laughter from the other room and rolled my eyes.

"You should have seen your face. You were so scared." Simon said roaring with laughter as he entered the kitchen. Tori followed him, laughing as well.

"So." Tori said as she grabbed an apple from the bowl. "I talked to Kit and convinced him to go buy some food and drag Aunt Lauren along with him." she beamed. "We have the house to ourselves."

I grinned. "That's great, I can't believe you actually convinced her to go." I said crawling out from Derek's arms after noticing Simon. Simon still didn't know about Derek and I. Tori had figured it out on her own because apparently we were being obvious but we wanted to wait to tell Simon. We weren't sure how he would handle it. Derek frowned as I slid out of his arms but quickly recovered and grabbed an apple as well. Derek said something about needing to shower, and Tori went off to do whatever it is that she does. Simon walked over to me and asked if everything was alright.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just my Aunt is being a little annoying. I don't think it's hit her yet that I've grown up." I answered

"yeah, I get that." After a long pause he said. "Hey want to work on our comic, considering there isn't much else to do." I nodded and let him grab my hand and lead me to his room. His desk was covered in drawings. I tried no to notice that half of them were of me.

"Do you like them." he said closing the door and coming over to where I was standing. His arm brushed my side but I figured it was nothing.

"They're great. I wish I could draw like that." I smiled at him.

"I could teach you sometime." he smiled back. I laughed.

"No matter how hard you try I can't even draw a stick figure without messing up." We both laughed and he opened one of his desk drawers. He pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to me.

"Open that later tonight, okay." he said and left the room. I was confused and excited to open it but I knew I had to wait. I walked down the hall to my room and set the piece of paper on my dresser. I heard the shower turn off and ran into Derek's room before he got there. I hid in the closet and not even a minute later the door opened. I jumped out expecting to see Derek but he wasn't there. I got kinda worried so I stepped out of his room looking down the hall. As soon as I did I felt hands go around my waist and I jumped and let out a small whimper.

"You can't really sneak up on a werewolf." he said laughing.

"That's not fair. You can do it but I can't." I exclaimed pretending to be mad. I scrunched up my nose as he reached for me and stepped out of the way. He missed me and I went running down the hall. He ran after me but I reached the stairs before was able to grab me. I made it into the lounge area and just as I thought I was safe he launched himself onto me knocking both of us onto the floor. When we fell he positioned himself so I would fall on top of him instead of sitting the floor. I struggled to get away and faked desperation as he tightened his grip on my waist. He howled with laughter as I struggled and eventually gave up starting to laugh myself.

I bent down to kiss him and his hands relaxed on my waist just enough for me to bolt out of his arms and straight into Simon. Derek scrambled after me running into both of us and knocking all of us over. He caught me before I hit the ground and reached to help Simon up.

"What's going on here?" Simon said as Derek and I started to laugh.

"He...was...chasing me." I said in between breaths trying to slow my breathing.

"didn't your father teach you two not to harass girls." Kit said entering the room.

"I don't recall that lesson." Derek said still laughing.

"Speaking of you two I need to talk to you." Kit said to Derek and Simon. I looked at them and then said. "I'll take that as my cue to leave." I said to the three of them. Turning to Derek I mentioned. "I'm gonna hop in the shower, I'll see you when you're done." And with that I turned and headed up the stairs. I heard whispers coming from Kit. I brushed it off and hopped in the shower. When I finished I got dressed in white shorts and a loose long-sleeved lace shirt tucked into them. It felt nice to wear clean clothes again.

After I was dressed I headed down the stairs to the kitchen. As I passed Kit's office I heard hushed whispers. I heard them mention my name so I guess that made it alright to listen. Even though that is entirely not true, I listened anyway.

"It's best that we let her think that her powers are fully developed. We don't want to worry her." That was Lit. What do you mean fully developed? I hushed my thoughts as I heard Derek answer.

"And let her one day realize that oh she can do more than just raise the dead. What if she gets hurt because she wasn't warned about these new powers."

"Derek I realize that you are concerned about her bu-" Derek cut him off

"She can't just go wandering around without knowing that someday she is going to be able to do more. So what if it gets her hopes up. I would rather see her safe and mad about not having new powers yet than getting hurt when the powers strike out of the blue." And with that I kept walking. What did they mean new powers, was there more than I thought there was. I walked into the kitchen but not without hearing Derek growl.

"You need to tell her Kit, or I will." I suddenly got worried. What were these new powers, when was I going to get them. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Simon and Derek come out of Kit's office and jump at the site of me. I needed to think quickly, I didn't want them to know that I knew but I needed to know about these powers. Derek was right what if I got hurt. No. I could handle them.

"Hey guys." I said pretending not to know anything. I could handle these new powers. I could.

"Hey Chloe." they both said as they went to grab some snacks.

"So I was thinking we could get pizza for dinner, is that okay with everyone?" Kit asked also pretending that he hadn't just told her boyfriend and one of her best friends that she was going to have new powers soon that she should know about.

"Sounds great. I'll go tell Tori." I said turning and running up the stairs before Derek had a chance to say anything. As I went up the stairs I heard the front door open. Great, Aunt Lauren was home. She was the last person I wanted to deal with. I decided to hide out in my room with Tori until there was a knock on the door. I went to open it and Derek stood there.

"Hey." I said glancing at Tori. I hadn't told her but she knew there was something up.

"Can I talk to you?" he sounded serious. I said yes and followed him into his room. Not two seconds after we had sat down there was a knock on the door.

"Chloe it's me. I would like to have a chat with you before dinner." It was Aunt Lauren. I groaned quietly and kissed Derek on the cheek before getting up and leaving the room. I followed Aunt Lauren down to the lounge area and it was silent for a few seconds. Before she talked.

"Look Chloe. I know you like Derek and all but I think you should reconsider." I really wasn't in the mood for this conversation. I knew I would end up snapping at her and saying something I would regret so I took a deep breath and calmly answered.

"Aunt Lauren. I get that you are trying to look out for me, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I appreciate your concern but I have everything under control." I started to get up but she grabbed my arm.

"Chloe he is not who you think he is. He doesn't know how to control his powers. I just don't want you to get hurt. He's a...different. He's different." she caught herself before saying monster. I knew she was going to say it. God I'm sick of this.

"Look." I said raising my voice. "I am old enough to decide who I want to date. You can't control my life forever. I don't need you to baby me anymore especially if you think the guy that I happen to be in love with is a monster. He is not like that and you know it. I know it. He isn't the person you think he is. You think he is some untrustworthy bastard but he isn't. He's mine. I need him and I'm not going to let you take him away from me." I screamed at her, and screamed at her, letting it all out. Once I had finished I stomped up to the bathroom locking the door and sliding down it. I started to cry. No not just cry, sob. I hated how this had all turned out. Derek was different, yes but he was not monster.

I heard a knock on the door, ignoring it I quieted a little until I thought the person was gone. I started to sob again and then I heard a voice.

"Chloe..." it said softly. I couldn't tell who it was through the sound of my whimpers.

"Chloe open the door." And I did. I unlocked it at least. Sliding so it wouldn't hit me. It was Simon.

"Chloe what's wrong?" he said closing the door and sitting next to me.

"I-I don't w-want to talk a-about it." I stuttered through my sobs. He nodded and put his arms around me. I collapsed into him and we stayed like that. He whispered encouraging words into my hair until finally I had stopped crying. I looked up at him.

"Thank you Simon." I croaked out.

"It was no problem Chloe, really. You can always come to me." He smiled at me and I smiled back. I started to get drowsy and wanted to stay in his arms until there was a knock on the door.

"Everything okay in there." it was Derek. I was too tired to care. Simon answered saying that I was okay and was falling asleep. I thought I heard a pang of jealousy as Derek answered him. I drifted off not really caring if it was or not.

When I woke up I was in my own bed. It was dark outside and Tori was snoring. I sat up and noticed a note on top of the drawing Simon had given me. I opened the note first. It said

 _Chloe. I know you've been through a lot lately but if you're up for it I will be downstairs_

 _until 3 a.m. I will wait for you but you don't have to come if you don't want to._

 _It's really important but it can wait if it needs to._

 _Simon_

I looked over at the clock. It was 2:55. I scrambled out of bed throwing on my bathrobe and slippers. I walked as fast as I dared, not wanting to wake anyone. I brought the drawing and the note. I still hadn't gotten a chance to look at it but that wasn't important now. I stopped at the top of the stairs. I could see him sitting there staring at his watch anxiously.

I opened the drawing. It was of me. I was smiling up at someone. My hair was down and I was wearing a dress. I looked at who I was smiling at and it was Simon. I just stared at it. What did it mean. I glanced at the clock on the wall realizing it was 2:59 and I ran down the stairs. I basically fell onto him as I raced to sit next to him.

"S-sorry." I said. "I didn't read it until a few minutes ago. How long have you been down here?"

I asked. He didn't answer. He just turned to me. He stared into my eyes and for a moment I was lost. His dark brown almond eyes were dreamy. He leaned in closer and I didn't know what was happening. His eyes flickered down to my lips and then back to my eyes. Before I realized it his hand was on my neck and he was kissing me. I kissed him back, not realizing what I was doing until it was too late. He smiled into the kiss and I broke it off.

"I-I'm sorry Simon, I can't." I stammered and took off. I ran up to my room and tried to wake Tori. I was so confused. I didn't know why I kissed him back. And what about Derek. Oh god what was I going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I raced to Tori's bed and said her name as loud as I dared. I didn't want to wake any one up especially Derek. I really needed a girl's opinion.

"What. What!" she finally stammered.

"Thank god. I seriously need to talk to you." I said quickly.

"Ugh can't it wait I'm exhausted." she said sleepily putting her head back down on her pillow.

"No!" I screamed as loud as I dared. "It can't wait." I said quieter.

"Fine." she said sitting up and turning on her lamp. She took one look at me and sighed.

"You were crying." she said. What. I had been crying. I didn't even realize it.

"That's not really important right now. Tori. I-I kissed Simon. Like not just he kissed me. No, I kissed him back. God I don't know what to do." Tori stared at me wide eyed.

"You kissed him." she hissed.

"Yeah I know it was stupid, I didn't know what was going on I-I. He left me a note. Saying to meet him downstairs because he had to tell me something important so I did and then t-this happened. I don't know what to do. One second he's staring at me and the next he's kissing me. That's not even the bad part. I kissed him back. I'm such an idiot. I can't be mad at him either because he doesn't know about Derek and I." I let it all out. Tori just sat and listened until I was done and then told me

"You need to tell Derek."

"I know. I just don't want him to get mad." I said wincing at the thought of telling him.

"Why." she said. "You have handled him before when he's mad.

"I know it's just. He's, you know." I said looking down. "I can't believe it."

"Chloe are you...are you scared of him." Tori said shocked.

"No. Maybe. I don't know. I just don't like seeing him mad. I already know it's my fault, I don't need him telling me that too. I also can't lose him. I can't." I started to cry again.

"Look Chloe you need to tell him. Sooner rather than later. It will be fine. You guys will work through it, okay." she said smiling at me.

"Alright." I said climbing back into my bed. "Thank you."

When I woke up I realized I didn't want to wake up. Being asleep was much easier than having to deal with Simon and Derek. I guess I should just get it over with. I got up and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. Once I got down there Derek and Simon came down.

"Great." I muttered under my breath.

"What's great?" Derek asked coming over to me. He tried to put his arm around me but I sidestepped pretending I hadn't noticed and opened the fridge. I grabbed the orange juice but he took it from me.

"I was looking forward to that." I said harsher than I meant it to be. He winced.

"What's wrong Chloe." When I didn't answer Simon stepped in.

"If it's about last nig-"

"I'm fine." I said interrupting Simon. I wasn't ready to deal with this. Not yet.

"What happened last night?" Derek asked looking from me to Simon.

"Well I told her to meet me down here and I ki-"

"Look!" I screamed. "I appreciate your concern but really I'm fine."I said turning to head back upstairs.

"Wait Chloe." Simon said grabbing my arm. "I'm sorry about last night it wont happen again if it's not what you want."

I looked from Simon to Derek. Derek looked concerned and a little mad at the same time. I hope he hadn't figured it out.

Before I realized it I was running up the stairs tears once again streaming down my face. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. Determined not to open it until I was ready to talk to Derek.

I could hear muffled voiced coming from downstairs, one of them a lot angrier than the other. Derek. It must have been. Simon told him everything including me kissing him back and Derek is yelling because he's mad at me. I cringed when I heard footsteps getting closer. The doorknob suddenly shook as if someone tried to open it. I shrunk into the corner hoping they didn't know it was me.

"Chloe!" Someone shouted. I didn't know who it was and I didn't really care. I was trying to block it out. I wasn't ready to talk to him. I was in the middle of a mental breakdown, I couldn't just explain to my boyfriend why I kissed someone else while crying. The knocking on the door continued until I gave in. The pounding was hurting my ears. I silently unlocked the door, and as soon as I did it was shoved open pushing me backwards.

I hit the cold tile as Derek entered. My elbow rammed into the ground and I could hear the crunch it made. I felt it to. I was already crying so I just started to cry even harder. Derek looked so angry, and it was my fault. Suddenly his anger changed when he saw me. He looked worried and sad.

"Chloe...I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He said reaching down to me. I pushed myself back into the corner using my bad arm and whimpered. The door to my Aunt's room shot open and she was on me at once, pushing Derek out of the way.

"Chloe, baby. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she said and then she noticed the bruise forming on my elbow. Derek stood there shocked. My Aunt turned on him. I tried to reach out for her to stop but I was too late. She was screaming at Derek. Yelling at him. Saying all of the things I feared she would say to him. Tears came to his eyes when he saw me. He whimpered and was about to reach for me but my aunt slapped his hand away. His gaze turned to her and he winced backing away. He whispered something under his breath but I couldn't make it out. He said it louder. "What have I done. I'm a monster." and with that he turned and ran down the stairs. I heard the door open and slam behind him. He was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up in my bed. Tori was no where to be found. I had a bandage on my elbow and it was dark outside. I suddenly remembered what had happened. I guess I had passed out afterward. Guilt struck me like a bolt of lightning. I needed to find Derek. I didn't care what time it was. He thinks he's a monster and probably hates me but I need to find him. I raced to my door and opened it I ran as fast as I could downstairs not really caring who was there.

I threw open the door and tried to step outside and a person caught my arm. My bad arm. It was Kit. I winced but ignored the pain as I struggled to get away from him. I needed to find Derek.

"Chloe!" he shouted over and over again until I gave in. He was a lot bigger and stronger than me. "Let me go!" I screamed as I gave one last shove trying to get away, but it was no use.

"Chloe please. Listen to me. You can't go out there. It's too dark and too dangerous."  
"You don't understand . I have to!" I screamed again as he struggled to keep his grip.

"Chloe listen to me." he said concern filling his face. "He'll come back. Trust me." I cried. I cried into Kit's arms as he tried to comfort me. It wasn't until Aunt Lauren came down that I stopped crying. I just stared at her.

"How could you do this." I croaked out, leaning back into Kit's arms. She gave me a week smile but didn't say anything.

"How could you do that to him. To me. How?" I asked tears filling my eyes again.

"Chloe I-" she started but I cut her off.

"How could you tell him that. He didn't mean to hurt me. My god, why would you do that!" I screamed at her. "He's not a monster. He's perfect and I need him but you pushed him away. You were the one that sent him out there. He could be dead for all I know!" and with that I collapsed into a heap of tears in Kit's arms. Kit looked shocked at my outburst but didn't say anything. Aunt Lauren turned to leave but as she did she muttered something under her breath. The only word I could make out was monster.

I screamed and lunged at her. Kit was taken aback and reached out to stop me, but it was too late. I had knocked her over and pinned her down but soon enough she had changed the position. I was under her as she held my arms down.

"Chloe. You're being unreasonable." she said calmly.

"Oh I'm the one being unreasonable. You won't even give him a chance. You don't even know anything about him!" I screamed back. I struggled against her hands but she was too strong. I fell back onto the floor and gave up. I wasn't going to win this one. She gently picked me up and took me to my room and laid me on my bed. When she left I didn't even notice. I was too dazed to care.

When I woke up I just stayed in the same spot. Willing myself to go back to sleep. Hoping that everything would be okay if I was asleep. Finally I gave up trying and got up to shower.

I didn't have the energy to stand so I sat letting the warm water cascade over me. I heard at least three knocks before the person gave up. Again. I didn't care. I just wanted everything to be alright. I wish I could turn back the clock and undo it all.

I heard a knock and then a slip of paper was pushed underneath the door. I looked at it and went to retrieve it. It was a note from Simon. He apologized and said that Derek was back and that he wouldn't talk to anyone. I turned off the shower and just sat there. If he wouldn't talk to them what makes them think he'll talk to me. I got dressed and decided I would give it a try. I knocked lightly on his door. Really lightly. Praying that he wouldn't hear it or he would ignore it. But he didn't. He said to come in. He knew it was me.

I walked in and saw him sitting on his bed with his back to me. I didn't say anything. I just went over to him and sat next to him. After a few minutes he glanced over at me, seeing that my eyes were red and puffy just like his he whimpered softly. I met his gaze. How badly I just wanted to fall into his arms and pretend that none of this happened. But I couldn't because he hated me. I was sure of it. As if reading my mind he whispered.

"I don't hate you Chloe." I gasped and looked at him in shock.

"How could you not hate me. I was a jerk to you." the words barely came out as a whisper. He turned to me.

"I hurt you." he said and whimpered. "how could I do that to you. I promised you I could control it." he said tears coming to his eyes. I hugged him. I don't care if he pushed me away I needed him to know that I loved him. Still. Even after everything. He hugged me back instantly. I managed to keep myself from crying until I looked him in the eyes. He was hurt because he had hurt me. I choked on my tears. "I'm alright. I'm fine. Derek, I love you. I'm sorry." I managed to say in between sobs. I lifted his chin, and put my arms around his neck. And I kissed him. Instantly the sparks ignited and he kissed me back.

I pulled his shirt off wanting to feel the warmth that radiated off of him. He pulled mine off as well, the sight of me in my bra making him hard. I rubbed his chest as he kissed my neck making me moan. I slipped my hand down and grazed it over the hem of his boxers making him grunt. He wanted this. I wanted this. He undid my shorts and pulled them down to my knees. He fell back onto the bed pulling me onto him. I kicked off my shorts and kissed him, letting my hands travel. He moaned as I slid my hand underneath his boxers pulling them down. He was pulling them off when there was a knock at the door. He groaned and put his head back on the bed. I laughed and smiled at him.

"Who is it?" he yelled. You could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"It's Simon. I-I wanted to apologize. Derek I didn't know. I'm really sorry." When Derek didn't answer he went on. "And dinner is here if you want any." As his footsteps retreated Derek laughed. "Oh" Simon yelled. Derek whined and looked at me hungrily. "And have you seen Chloe?" he asked. I looked at Derek trying to hold back my laughter.

"Yeah we're talking. We'll be down in a bit." Derek yelled back while eying my bra. As Simon walked away I burst out laughing.

"Yep. 'Talking'" Derek grunted as he pulled me back down onto him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dinner was full of suspicious looks and weird glances. Everyone wanted to know whether we were okay or not but they didn't ask us it was just implied. I sat to the left of Derek, he had his hand on my thigh the entire time. It was a protective sort of way of saying he wasn't going anywhere. Which I returned with a gentle squeeze of his hand occasionally. Tori finally broke the silence

"So are you two okay, or what?" she said looking from me to Derek. I smiled and looked up at him placing my hand on top of his.

"Yeah. We are." I said still smiling at him. I looked over to Simon and mouthed for him to talk to me after dinner. I wanted a chance to be able to tell him how sorry I am. I never should have led him on even if I didn't realize I was doing it. He replied by nodding slightly but he didn't look too happy. I felt really bad about everything.

After dinner I pulled him into the hallway upstairs.

"Look Simon. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. You're a really nice guy and I didn't mean to lead you on. I didn't even realize I was doing it. And Derek and I should have told you about us. I'm sorry." I said warily. He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I should have never kissed you. I'm sorry about that." and then after a minute he said "Are we cool." I replied with a nod and hugged him one more time and then he headed downstairs.

"Is everything okay with you and Simon?" Derek asked, his voice making me jump.

"Yeah. Yeah. We're fine. Can I talk to you though?" I asked. He cocked his head but nodded and lead me to his room. He closed the door behind me making me flinch. I looked up at him.

"Derek..."

"You're scared of me aren't you?" he interrupted. He sat on his bed but didn't motion for me to join him. I did anyway.

"No Derek, I'm not scared of you. Why would you think that?" I said resting my head on his shoulder. His muscles tensed but he moved his arm wrapping it around me anyway.

"You are aren't you. You always jump when I talk to you. Yesterday when I hurt you. You just looked so scared." he turned to me putting a hand on my cheek. "I don't want you to be scared of me." he said a single tear slipping out of his eye. I wiped it off of his cheek and looked into his warm eyes.

"Derek. I'm not scared of you. Sometimes I jump when you sneak up on me because I'm still flighty. I still get scared easily. Yesterday was stupid, can we just forget about that?" I said. It came out sounding a little more anxious then I wanted it to.

"No Chloe. I hurt you and I scared you and I can't just forget that. I don't want it to happen again." He argued pushing his hair up out of his face.

"What are you saying?" I asked worry etched into my face.

"Chloe. I love you. But I don't want to hurt you." he said another tear falling.

"Derek. We can work through this. I'm alright. You didn't know I was so close to the door. Please Derek. Don't do this. If you don't want to hurt me then don't do this." I said tears brimming my eyes.

He said nothing. Just reached for me. He put his hands on my cheeks and brought his face so close to mine. I hesitated, waiting for the moment to happen. But it didn't. Instead he lowered his hands to mine and pulled away. The next moment happened in slow motion for me. He stood to walk out of the room and I grabbed for him. Wanting, praying that he wouldn't leave. He couldn't just leave. But he did. He left. Just like that. I started to full on sob. I sat back down on his bed and just cried. I don't know how long I was there but when I heard a knock on the door I was curled up in the sheets that smelled strongly of him.

The knock came again. I didn't say anything. I heard the knob turn and I just sat there. Dazed. Someone walked in and gasped. I didn't look up to see who it was. I didn't even turn my head. But I knew it was Simon. He reached for me. He sat down beside the bed so he was on my level. He looked me in the eyes and said something, but I was too dazed to notice. He said it again. Words. I couldn't hear him. I couldn't hear anything. He shook me, trying to get a response from me but no response came. He yelled for someone. I don't know who. But three other people came running into the room. No. Make that four. The fourth person hung back, staying near the door not wanting to get in the way. Because last time something had happened it had been his fault.

All of these people and I could only focus on one. Derek. I couldn't see him, but I sensed his presence. I felt the air grow warmer as the heat radiated off his skin. I smelled him, his strong musky scent. I missed that scent. People got in my face. They shook me, prodded me, anything to get a response. I don't even know if I was breathing. I floated away from my body. Not sure what was happening. I wasn't dead, I knew that, but I also couldn't figure out what was happening to me. And suddenly I knew. It was my new power. I could travel from my body as a ghost when I was asleep, but how did I control it. How did I get back to them. I tried to say something but none of them heard me.

I saw Derek now. Sitting there, anxiously waiting. Everyone else was gathered around me. One of them started to cry, Tori. I had to stop this, but I didn't know how. I flew back to my body and concentrated. Concentrated on me. My body, my ghost returning to it.

Before I knew it I could move. I opened my eyes, and everyone gasped. Someone yelled that I was okay, others prodded me with questions. I shook them off, telling them I was fine and that I didn't want to talk right now. I told everyone to leave but Simon. He was the only one I could stand to talk to right now. Tori would insult Derek, Aunt Lauren would say I told you so, I just didn't have that connection with Kit that his children did and if I talked to Derek. Well I couldn't

Simon was the only one left in the room and he didn't ask any questions. Simply waited for me to start talking. And I did. I told him everything. Everything that happened with me and Derek and everything that had happened since then including how I had overheard them talking about my new power. I cried as I told him. He just sat there and held me. He listened and then when I finished he just whispered into my hair that I shouldn't have to deal with all of this.

"I'll knock some sense into Derek. He would be an idiot if he left an amazing girl like you. I think he is just worried that his powers are getting out of control. And hey, you have a new power now. That's pretty cool." he stroked my face as I answered.

"Yeah." I said shakily. I leaned on him as he told me all of the interesting things that were happening in his life. There was a light knock on the door, and then a sharper one. I groaned and buried myself even further into Simon's chest. He laughed.

"Who is it?" he called out.

"It's..uh...It's Derek."the voice from behind the door replied. Simon cast a worried glance in my direction but I shook it off.

"Might as well just get it over with." I whispered. Simon smiled and whispered back

"It will be fine Chloe. Once he realizes how beautiful and talented you are he'll come running back." He smiled and then kissed my forehead. He got up as I curled up under the covers again. I heard hushed voices and then the door closed.

I sat up after a moment or two and saw Derek standing a few feet away.

"Hey." I whispered, the word only audible to him.

"Hey." He whispered back. "Chloe. I'm sorry." he started but I interrupted him.

"No. Derek do you not realize how much you mean to me. Do you not get that I would give the whole world just to be with you. I love you Derek. How could you just throw that away. I need you and I can't do this without you. Please Derek. You didn't mean to hurt me, I get that. Please." I started to sob

"Please don't do this to me. I won't get over you Derek. I won't" I tried to stop crying by wiping my eyes but he grabbed my hands. "Please." I whispered pathetically. He let the tears spill out of his eyes as he whispered back. "I won't.". I smiled between sobs and he put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me. Really kissed me. After a few minutes I pulled away gasping for air. I smiled at him and leaned into his arms.

"Why does this keep happening to us?" I asked

"I don't know Chloe. But we will work through it. Always." He smiled at me. I smiled back and buried my face into his chest. We stayed there until I started to doze off. He nudged me to wake me up a bit as he situated himself under the blankets. He pulled me under with him and I curled up on his warm chest. He whispered something into my hair but I was already asleep.

 **(I'm so sorry guys but this is an authors note. I just wanted to let you guys know action is coming in the next chapter. ^_^** **I was thinking about bringing in some of the characters from the darkness rising trilogy. If you haven't read it you are seriously missing out because it is fantastic. Anyways yeah, just wanted to let you guys know. If you have any suggestions pm me or leave a review, up to you.)**

 **-Jordan**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I woke up I found myself wrapped up in Derek's arms. I smiled as I looked up at him. His soft dark brown hair had fallen into his face and his lips were taut. It was raining heavily outside, I could hear it pounding on the roof. As I moved, trying to get out of Derek's embrace without waking him there was a small knock on the door. I got up and opened it, trying to stay as silent as possible.

I opened it to find Simon looking a little worried. I gave him a confused look but he just grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hallway. I closed the door silently and turned to him.

"I'm guessing it went well considering you slept in there with him." he said as a grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, everything is fine now. It probably wont stay like that for long though. We always run into problems." I sighed.

"Yeah you do, but you always find a way through it." He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. We walked downstairs to get breakfast and I checked the time. It was 10 in the morning, this is the first time I've slept in since we've been with Kit. Simon opened the fridge and frowned.

"Nothing good?" I asked as I poured myself a glass of water.

"Nope. Kit really needs to go shopping." he said and poured himself a glass as well. We stood talking in the kitchen for a bit when Derek came down rubbing his eyes. He smiled when he saw me and walked over.

"Morning beautiful." he whispered into my hair as he hugged me. His voice was rough, and honestly, it was sexy.

"Morning." I said blushing. He kissed my forehead and went to scavenge for food.

"There's nothing good." Simon said and Derek sighed.

"I'll go wake up Kit." Derek muttered as he stalked back upstairs. Not a moment later there was a huge crash and Simon threw himself onto me. I couldn't see anything and honestly I didn't want to. I heard the glass of the kitchen window shatter and Simon winced. He was crouching over me his arms on either side of me. I tried to move so I could see what was happening but he pushed me back down. I could hear the wind more clearly as it howled through the shattered window. The rain came through as well pelting Simon. Soon enough he was drenched and Derek had come running down the stairs. He yelled for me and Simon yelled back that I was fine. I could hear Derek cursing and other voices yelling. I looked up at Simon and he tried to smile but something hit his back as he did. He fell on top of me cursing as his hand pressed against the ground, he pulled it back up and I saw that there were shards of glass stuck in his hand. He tried to get back up but he was struck in the back again. I had my head in my hands, crouching near the ground, now with Simon on top of me. I looked up and saw glass shards littering the ground. I tried to lift my head higher but Simon pushed me back down.

"Stay down." he screamed at me. There was one last crash and Simon let out a howl. I reached up and felt his back. His shirt had been ripped and when I pulled my hand back it was covered in warm liquid. Blood.

"S-Simon, you're bleeding." I had to yell over the wind and rain. There was a crash of thunder as he tried to answer.

"Chloe." He yelled and I looked up at him, straining to hear what he was saying. He pointed to his right and yelled but I couldn't hear him. I started crawling in that direction, once I had made it past him I could see what had happened. Pine trees from outside the house had fallen, destroying everything in their path and a few of them ended up in the kitchen.

I struggled to keep crawling but I had gotten glass shards in my hands and knees. I started to crawl again but let out a cry as the glass dug into my hands. I had made it to the first tree and tried to pull myself over it but there was another crash as another tree fell. It was shorter than the others but still grazed my thigh. I winced and snuck a glance at my thigh. Big mistake. It had ripped my jeans and left a jagged cut that reached down to my knee. I stared at it, not moving. I couldn't hear that Simon had come up behind but he placed a hand on my back and motioned for me to keep going. His gaze followed mine and saw the cut as he let out another string of curses.

He pushed me onwards but as soon as I crawled over the log the lights flickered and then went out. I whimpered and Simon placed a hand on my back. Even though it was only around 11 in the morning dark, luminous clouds hid the sun from view, leaving the room almost pitch black. He moved until his mouth was to my ear and he yelled that he was going to take the lead. I grabbed onto his ankle as he struggled to find the next tree. I was struggling not to think about what was happening to Derek and Tori. I knew they would be fine, but I still worried about them. I let my mind wander as I followed Simon through the Dark. My thoughts went from the storm to the graveyard in the woods to Derek.

Simon yelled that he had found the next tree bringing me back to my senses. As I followed him a horrible stench filled the house. It smelled oddly familiar but I was struggling to think straight. I couldn't place the smell but as soon as I felt a bony finger graze my leg I knew what it was. A body.

And that is when I screamed. I couldn't see anything but I could feel the bones as they wrapped around my ankle. I tried to kick it away but I couldn't see where it was. I felt another hand on my on mine and jumped crawling away from it. It grabbed me and I could feel the warmth coming from it. Dead bodies don't give off heat. My mind said to get the hell away but my gut told me to head towards it. Following my gut I found the source of the hand and yelled Simon's name. He yelled back and I let out a sigh of relief.

Moments later he bony hand was back around my ankle, pulling itself up to me.

"Stop!" I screamed as I tried to kick it away but my voice was drowned out by the wailing wind. Simon pulled me towards him and yelled in my ear.

"What is it."

"A body." I managed to yell back at him as I tried to kick it off. Another crash of thunder sounded and then a flash of lightning, lighting up the room enough for me to see the body. It was covered in tattered rags and partial flesh. The skull stared up at me and even though the wind was too loud, I still imagined the chattering that the teeth made.

"Stop!" I yelled even louder this time. The body stopped moving. It's head swung in my direction, it's arms bent in the wrong direction, and it's bony fingers had little pieces of flesh still hanging from them.

"Back away." I said, scrambling from it's hands as it's grasp loosened on my ankle. It obeyed and backed away. I focused on releasing it as Simon rubbed circles in my back. When I was finished I sighed and leaned into him. The storm was dying down a bit enough for us to see a bit better. Simon led the way again and he yelled that he was out. I heard other voices too, I'm guessing he had found Derek and Tori. I was fumbling around in the dark trying to find my way out as well but I couldn't tell where I was going. I turned in a circle feeling around, trying to feel for the tree but I couldn't find that either. Now I was thoroughly confused and not pointing in the right direction.

I sat on the ground trying to figure out which way I had come from. I tried to follow the sound of the voices but they were being drowned out by the wind.

I jumped as I felt arms go around my waist, hoisting me up. The arms were warm and I was too tired to fight them. Whoever it was could see much better than I could and maneuvered around the fallen trees and branches.

I was placed on the couch a few rooms over, and a few moments later Tori came running over to me with a lantern.

"Thank god, you're okay." she said. Yelling was no longer needed due to the wall between the kitchen and the living room. She placed the lantern on the table and sat next to me.

"Derek was going crazy." she started. "He wouldn't shut up about you not being safe even though we all knew you would be." I started to say something but let out a small scream instead. My adrenaline levels had gone down and the pain of all the cuts and the glass started to kick in.

Tori yelled for Kit and he came scrambling into the room with a lantern of his own and hurried over to where we sat.

"What is is?" he asked and then glanced down at my leg. The blood around it had dried for the most part but more was still dripping out. He let out and 'oh' and told Tori to take me to where Simon was. I asked where Derek was but no one acknowledged me. Tori handed me the lantern and slung one of my arms around her shoulder and helped me to Kit's office. We found Simon in there resting and I sat down next to him. I placed my hand on his but he didn't respond.

"He was out cold when Derek went to get you." she mumbled. She told me what she had found when she came downstairs. She had woken up to the noise and had found a large tree and 2 smaller ones in the kitchen. She said they hadn't just broken the window but ripped apart that whole side of the house and did a considerable amount of damage on the inside. At least we were all safe.

I started to doze off as Tori went on about how this was caused by a hurricane and that we were going to have to move. I curled up next to Simon and rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.


End file.
